Patamon & Tailmon
by siaL xD
Summary: mini historias de Tailmon e Patamon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Então, meu nome é Laís e essa é minha primeira fic. Eu não sei se ela está boa mas... **_

_**Quero deixar claro que não tenho nada contra o V-mon muito pelo contrario, eu adoro ele.**_

_**Bom é isso espero que gostem da minha historia este é um dos meus casais favoritos xD ... comentem por favor :D  
- **_

**Patamon & Tailmon**

Era um dia comum no mundo dos humanos, os digiescolhidos estavam em aula e enquanto isso seus digimons esperavam pacientemente por eles.

Tailmon deixou sair um suspiro enquanto observava os novos digimons, não que ela não gostasse deles, ela gostava, apenas...Não eram... Os outros. Tailmon sentia falta de Agumon, Gomamon, Tentomon, Gabumon, Biyomon e Palmon, e mesmo gostando dos novatos, ela não se sentia parte da equipe.

Ela sabia que Patamon também se sentia do mesmo modo assim como Hikari e Takeru. Para ela, era um alivio ter Patamon com ela, isso fazia com que se sentisse menos deslocada quando estava só com os digimons.

Soltando um outro suspiro Tailmon levantou-se de onde estava deitada e foi em direção a janela, lançando um ultimo olhar para trás e passando-os pelos pequenos digimons que se divertiam completamente alheios a ela, seu olhar se encontrou com o de Patamon e alguns segundos depois saiu da casa. Não era preciso olhar para trás para saber que ele estava vindo atrás dela.

Após alguns minutos Tailmon parou e esperou até que Patamon se juntasse a ela, quando ele o fez, Tailmon o presenteou com um sorriso.

-Então, para onde estamos indo? – Patamon perguntou com um sorriso que Tailmon uma vez lhe falou que era "ridiculamente feliz".

- Bem, você sabe, não lembro de ter te convidado. – Tailmon respondeu com um sorriso malicioso enquanto ouvia o riso de Patamon.

Os dois sorriram e após alguns passos a mais, Tailmon se deitou na sombra de uma árvore, não muito tempo depois Patamon aproximou-se e deitou ao seu lado.

Os dois estavam em silencio, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, porém não durou muito.

- Hey – Tailmon virou sua cabeça para Patamon sinalizando que estava escutando - Aconteceu uma coisa engraçada ontem.

Tailmon arqueou as sobrancelhas enquanto Patamon soltava alguns risinhos.

- O que houve?

Patamon sorriu a curiosidade óbvia tanto na voz como nos olhos de Tailmon. Sorrindo maliciosamente Patamon sinalizou que não com a cabeça.

- Por que eu falaria? – Perguntou sorrindo.

Tailmon virou os olhos, porém não pode deixar de sorrir maliciosamente.

- Fala logo seu porco voador. – Tailmon retrucou sorrindo enquanto Patamon deixava sua boca cair em sinal de assombro.

- Não sou um porco. – Disse dando língua para Tailmon que começou a rir.

Patamon sorriu, não era qualquer um que conseguia isso dela. Na maioria das vezes era apenas ele e Hikari. Tailmon era muito reservada. Se fosse qualquer outro que tivesse o chamado de "porco" ele ficaria magoado ou com raiva. Mas novamente, com Tailmon era diferente e ela sabia disso.

- Ah, e o que você é Pata-kun? – Perguntou brincando, em seus olhos havia o brilho claro de diversão.

- Eu sou um "mon" muito lindo. – a isso Tailmon não agüentou e deixou sair uma gargalhada, Patamon sorriu enquanto fingia-se de ofendido – Ei, eu sou!

Tailmon sorriu divertida enquanto aproximava-se de Patamon dando uma lambida em sua bochecha, Patamon sentia sua face arder enquanto Tailmon não pôde segurar outro riso.

- Claro que você é. – respondeu divertida enquanto a face de Patamon ficava ainda mais vermelha.

O riso de Tailmon aumentou quando ainda envergonhado e sorridente Patamon sussurrou um "baka" . Os dois sorriram um para o outro enquanto o silencio caia sobre eles. Não era um silencio constrangedor ou desconfortável, era apenas um momento para ser apreciado sem a necessidade de palavras, algo que acontecia com freqüência entre eles.

- Então, o que foi que aconteceu de tão engraçado? – Tailmon perguntou após algum tempo, Patamon sorriu com a lembrança que essa pergunta trouxe.

- V-mon ficou com ciúmes de nós. – disse rindo enquanto Tailmon o encarou com uma surpresa escrita em sua face.

- O que? - conseguiu perguntar ainda chocada – Por que ele estava com ciúmes?

- Provavelmente ele está encantado com você, se lembra de quando nós dançamos lá na quadra e ele resmungou para que a gente parasse? – Patamon respondeu de forma desinteressada e continuou – Quando estávamos no digimundo ele e o Daisuke comentaram sobre digievoluir em um Angemon para que assim pudesse te conquistar. – Patamon não conseguiu suprimir um riso a memória enquanto uma ainda chocada Tailmon o encarava.

Tailmon começou a pensar em V-mon e deixou sair uma careta de desgosto enquanto corava, Patamon riu mais ainda de sua expressão, estava claro que o digimon estava se divertindo bastante com essa situação. V-mon definitivamente não combinava com ela, não que ele fosse um digimon feio, ele não era, mas ele definitivamente não despertava interesse nela.

- Isso é ... Estranho. – disse com uma careta.

- Ah Tailmon, não gostou do seu admirador? – Patamon brincou enquanto Tailmon virava os olhos e lhe dava uma careta exasperada.

-Não é que ele não seja um digimon atraente, ele é bonito, mas sinceramente eu não me sinto atraída por ele. Nós definitivamente não combinamos. Eu espero que isso seja só uma fase. – disse com um suspiro cansado, ela não ia querer machucá-lo.

Patamon sorriu enquanto roçava o focinho em sua bochecha de modo tranqüilizador.

- Relaxa tenho certeza que é só uma fase. Ele não te conhece de verdade para poder te amar.

Tailmon deixou sair um sorriso enquanto retribuía o carinho do amigo. Quem não conhecia Patamon direito jamais o imaginaria falando uma frase dessas, era algo maduro de mais para ele, pensou sorrindo. Mas ela o conhecia, e sabia que ele era maduro e sábio o suficiente para saber quando agir com seriedade e quando agir com diversão. Só um tolo é serio o tempo todo.

- No mais, ele é muito criança pra mim. – disse com um sorriso malicioso e divertido enquanto referia-se ao seu estado de adulto enquanto os outros ainda estavam na fase de treinamento.

Patamon fez uma careta a esse comentário que ele sabia que era uma indireta para ele já que ele assim como os outros estava em nível de treinamento. Tailmon riu.

- Isso não parece te incomodar quando somos Angemon e Angewomon. – Patamon retrucou com um sorriso malicioso.

Tailmon sentiu sua face arder a este comentário, porém não conseguiu evitar um sorriso a ele. Sem que Patamon pudesse esperar Tailmon pulou em cima dele, rindo ele entrou na brincadeira e juntos começaram uma "guerrinha", após alguns minutos Tailmon conseguiu prende-lo ao chão, ambos não conseguiam não sorrir um ao outro.

- Desista Patamon, seu amor por mim é platônico até pelo menos a sua forma de Holyangemon. – disse brincando enquanto Patamon virava os olhos sorrindo.

- Claro que é. – disse irônico.

Tailmon sorriu enquanto roçava sua face na de Patamon para logo em seguida sair de cima dele e sentar-se na sua frente com um sorriso doce.

Patamon era especial para ela, desde que ela tinha se juntado aos digiescolhidos de 1999 a uns quatro anos atrás eles tinham estado juntos. Eles eram companheiros, nas lutas ele estava sempre ao seu lado e quando estavam longe dos outros, eles sempre estavam juntos. Se lhe perguntassem o por que, ela não saberia responder eles simplesmente estavam.

- Não parece te incomodar quando somos Angemon e Angewomon. - Patamon repetiu com um brilho nos olhos. – E não parece te incomodar quando somos eu e você.

Tailmon encarou a face séria de Patamon e deixou sair um falso suspiro de cansaço. Os dois sorriram a isso enquanto Tailmon aproximava-se novamente de Patamon e novamente lhe lambia a bochecha logo em seguida roçando sua bochecha na dele.

Tailmon mordeu suavemente o pescoço de Patamon que riu enquanto recebia outra lambida de Tailmon. Ele sabia que com ele era diferente, que entre eles era diferente. Ela era luz, ele esperança...

- Não, isso não me incomoda. – sussurrou.

**...**

**Fim!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Patamon & Tailmon**

**Tempo: Digimon 2, ep 08**

O time de Daisuke teria um jogo importante hoje e os digiescolhidos iriam apoiar o amigo durante o jogo. As crianças e seus digimons marcaram de se encontrarem antes do jogo no laboratório de informática para irem juntos ao jogo.

- Você quer mesmo ir a esse jogo? – Tailmon perguntou a Patamon.

- Não muito. – Respondeu fazendo uma careta.

- Ótimo, pois também não quero ir a esse jogo. Vem, vamos avisar a Hikari e a Takeru que não iremos com eles. – Disse já se encaminhando em direção aos seus parceiros.

- Ei espera. – Chamou Patamon enquanto corria (voava) atrás de Tailmon, ao alcançá-la perguntou – E o que vamos fazer enquanto eles estão no jogo?

- Qualquer coisa mais interessante do que ficar assistindo um bando de crianças correndo atrás de uma bola por uma hora. – replicou sorrindo, Patamon retribui o sorriso enquanto negava com a cabeça sussurrando "você é quem manda", Tailmon riu ao ouvi-lo.

- Hikari. – chamou Tailmon.

Hikari, que conversava com Takeru, sorriu em direção aos dois digimons que se aproximavam. Tailmon não tardou a pular no colo de Hikari enquanto Patamon assumia seu canto em cima da cabeça de Takeru.

- Nós não iremos com vocês ao jogo de Daisuke. – Tailmon informou aos dois que os encararam confusos.

Takeru pegou Patamon em seus braços para que assim pudesse encará-lo direito.

- Por que vocês não querem ir? – perguntou confuso o escolhido da esperança.

Patamon sorriu tranqüilizador para o seu parceiro enquanto respondia:

- Não queremos ir, preferimos ficar aqui esperando vocês.

Takeru arqueou as sobrancelhas enquanto Hikari parecia estudar curiosamente os dois digimons. Takeru e Hikari se olharam e deram de ombros afinal, se eles não queriam ir não tinha por que forçá-los.

Os dois digimons sorriram agradecidos aos seus parceiros e logo se juntaram aos outros digimons. Após algum tempo, os digiescolhidos decidiram que era hora de ir para o campo, Hikari ficaria responsável por Chibimon durante o jogo. Antes de saírem Hikari tornou-se aos dois digimons que ainda estavam na sala e perguntou:

- Vocês têm certeza que não querem vir com a gente?

Os dois pequeninos apenas afirmaram que sim com a cabeça com um sorriso tranqüilizador no rosto.

Hikari despediu-se dos pequenos e seguiu em direção as outras crianças deixando os dois digimons sozinhos.

Patamon e Tailmon encaravam-se fixamente, o silencio reinava na sala.

- Então? – Patamon perguntou inquieto.

Tailmon arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Então o que? – devolveu a pergunta.

Patamon suspirou.

- Por que você não quis ir com os outros? – perguntou docemente.

Tailmon deu de ombros e começou a andar pelo laboratório procurando um lugar em que pudesse descansar confortavelmente. Resolveu por sentar-se em um canto escuro e isolado do laboratório, onde não poderiam ser vistos caso alguém abrisse a porta, e esperou para que Patamon a unir-se.

Patamon não tardou a fazer como ela queria e em menos de um minuto estava em frente a digimon felina. Os dois se olhavam diretamente nos olhos em silencio. Patamon sorriu e disse:

- Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta. – disse tranqüilo.

Tailmon sorriu e retrucou.

- Não tenho resposta para ela.

Patamon arqueou as sobrancelhas e deu um sorriso divertido e malicioso.

- A então você só queria ficar sozinha comigo. Era só ter dito antes gatinha. – disse em tom malicioso.

- Não acredito que disse isso! – disse sem conseguir conter a risada - Isso foi a coisa mais ridícula que eu já ouvi. – disse sorrindo divertida e negando com a cabeça.

Patamon riu e retrucou.

- Não acho que seja ridículo o que eu disse você realmente queria ficar sozinha comigo. – disse rindo e fazendo uma pose de orgulhoso.

- De fato. – concordou com um sorriso malicioso, mas depois continuou com um tom divertido – Mas foi ridículo me chamar de gatinha. – disse rindo.

Patamon a acompanhou no riso, realmente, gatinha foi uma coisa... bizarra para ele dizer, porem a palavra teve seu efeito e como prova Tailmon estava rindo.

Os dois acalmaram-se, Tailmon e Patamon deitaram-se no chão um do lado do outro, com seus corpos encostando-se. O silencio que se seguiu era tranqüilo, quebrado apenas pelos suspiros que os dois deixavam escapar.

- Faz tempo que não conversamos né? – Tailmon quebrou o silencio.

- Humhum. – Patamon concordou de olhos fechados.

- O que você pensa de tudo isso? – perguntou seria.

- Disso o que? – perguntou confuso.

- Das novas crianças, do novo time, do por que Taichi e os outros foram substituídos e de por que apenas nós quatro continuamos. – Tailmon explicou enquanto adquiria um ar distante e melancólico.

Patamon ficou em silencio por um tempo pensando em tudo, muitas emoções passavam por seu coração, e não só pelo dele, uma mistura de felicidade e tristeza, felicidade por ainda poder lutar para proteger Takeru e seus amigos, e tristeza pelo fato de não estar mais com seus amigos... Não importa o quanto gostasse dos novos digimons, eles não eram a sua equipe. Ele sentia falta de Gabumon que havia se tornado uma espécie de irmão mais velho para ele, provavelmente devido a relação entre Yamato e Takeru, sentia falta da amorosa Piyomon, do brutalmente sincero Gomamon, da inocência sincera de Palmon, do corajoso Agumon, dos comentários inteligentes de Tentomon... ele sentia falta e sabia que Tailmon também passava por isso.

- Eu. Eu não sei o que sentir. – Tailmon tornou a falar – Eu sinto muitas coisas, alegria por poder lutar de novo e não ser um estorvo para o resto do grupo, e me sinto triste por... não fazer parte do grupo. Eu sinto falta dos outros. Eu. mesmo que eu me aproxime dos nos escolhidos e dos novos digimons, o que com o tempo vai acabar acontecendo, mas não consigo deixar de me sentir... traída. – desabafou e Patamon sentiu um aperto no peito, pois também se sentia assim.

Patamon soltou um sorrisinho irônico e magoado, coisa incomum para o digimon, ele entendia perfeitamente o que Tailmon sentia.

- Eu também me sinto assim. Por quê? – perguntou com um sorriso irônico que Tailmon compartilhava.

- Nós não éramos bons o suficiente? Nosso time não era bom o suficiente? - Tailmon completou o pensamento de Patamon, ambos morderam os lábios e sentiram os olhos lacrimejar, traição é um sentimento difícil de lidar. – Taichi e Agumon não eram corajosos o suficiente? Não eram bons o suficiente? Seja la quem for que escolhe as crianças, por que acha que Daisuke e V-mon é melhor que Taichi e Agumon? Daisuke, Miyaku, Iori... eles jamais serão como os outros. Qual era o problema com Taichi e Agumon, Sora e Piyomon, Koushiro e Tentomon? Eu não quero dizer isso, mas... Por quê? Eles não chegam aos pés dos outros então por que tiveram que substituí-lo?

Tailmon mordeu os lábios com força e não pode impedir que algumas lágrimas caísse silenciosamente por seu rosto. Patamon não pode consolá-la, pois também estava no mesmo estado que ela.

- E Yamato e Mimi? Quem serão as crianças que irão substituí-los? Que digimons irão tomar o lugar de Gabumon e Palmon? E por quê? Os dois são a representação viva dos emblemas deles, por que vão ser substituídos? E Jou e Gomamon?

Os dois digimons choraram, a dor que sentiam era muita, alem de se sentirem traídos por terem o seu grupo descartado como se tudo o que eles fizeram não valesse mais nada, como se eles não fossem mais uteis e por isso estavam sendo substituídos, eles também se sentiam... traidores. Traidores por estarem fazendo parte do grupo que substituiu seus amigos...

Patamon passou uma asa por cima do corpo de Tailmon, abraçando-a e trazendo-a para perto de si, aos poucos os dois digimons se acalmaram. Eles precisavam desse momento, dessa conversa, eram sentimentos que estavam presos dentro deles e que eles não verbalizavam, eles sabiam que todos os digiescolhidos e seus digimons de 1999 também se sentiam traídos e desvalorizados, e sabiam que Takeru e Hikari também se sentiam traídos e traidores.

- Nós não podemos pensar assim. – Patamon começou – Ninguém pode nos culpar por sentirmos que fomos traídos e desvalorizados por que, de certo modo, nós fomos. Mas nós quatro não podemos nos sentir traidores, nós não somos. Eu sei que você sente que sim, eu também sinto... e sei que Takeru e Hikari provavelmente devem sentir-se assim também... Mas nós não somos. E eu sei que os outros não nos vêem assim. Nós podemos perguntar para qualquer um deles e todos vão falar a mesma coisa. Nós não somos traidores. – Tailmon o mirava com os olhos cheios de lagrimas e Patamon sentia que os seus estavam do mesmo jeito. – Essa conversa que nós tivemos, eu tenho certeza que todos os outros vão ter em algum momento. Todos nós estamos com esse sentimento no peito e com esse "por quê?" na cabeça.

- Eu acho que... eles se sentem piores do que a gente sabe? – disse Tailmon – Digo... Nós quatro continuamos enquanto todos os outros foram substituídos.

- Sim, também acho. Mas esses sentimentos de traição não são dirigidos a nós Tailmon. – o silencio se fez presente novamente enquanto os dois digimons tentavam organizar seus pensamentos e sentimentos. Patamon soltou um sorriso, dessa vez um sorriso esperançoso e feliz, o que era mais comum ao digimon. - Nós podemos pensar de outro modo. – ao observar a expressão confusa de Tailmon, ele continuou – Nós podemos pensar que ao invés de estar traindo os nossos amigos, nós estamos os representando e assim forçando os novos escolhidos a não esquecerem o que nós, "os originais", fizemos e continuamos a fazer. O fato de nós dois estarmos no time deles é uma prova que nós jamais poderemos ser substituídos, e de verdade nós não somos. O nosso time ainda luta, é como se eles lutassem cobrindo nossas costas enquanto nós lutamos na frente abrindo o caminho, mas você pode reparar que não tem nenhum dos novatos lutando atrás, mas tem dois dos veteranos lutando na frente.

Patamon tinha um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto e sem perceber um sorriso de felicidade e de orgulho também se formava no rosto de Tailmon. Essa nova perspectiva os tranqüilizava, ainda mais por ser verdade, eles não foram substituídos, eles jamais poderiam ser substituídos por que eles eram essenciais se não fossem, os novatos não precisariam da ajuda dos veteranos e muito menos precisariam da presença de quatro deles no seu time.

- Eu fico feliz por você estar comigo Patamon, eu não acho que iria agüentar essa pressão sozinha. – confessou Tailmon.

- Eu também fico feliz por ter você comigo Tailmon. – disse sorrindo – Nós estaremos sempre juntos, você já notou isso né? – perguntou divertido.

Tailmon riu e lambeu-lhe a bochecha logo em seguida roçando seu rosto no dele.

- Já percebi sim. – disse rindo.

Tailmon continuou a lamber o rosto de Patamon que sorria de olhos fechados. A digimon felina encostou sua testa na de Patamon e perguntou-lhe em um sussurro:

- Será que o jogo já terminou? – Patamon soltou um resmungo manhoso pela interrupção do carinho e lambeu carinhosamente a bochecha de Tailmon que sorriu pelo carinho do companheiro.

- Não. – Patamon sussurrou enquanto mordia levemente a parte de trás da orelha de Tailmon.

Tailmon deixou sair um risinho ao ouvir a resposta do amigo e suspirou aproveitando o carinho que recebia de Patamon.

_É muito bom ter você ao meu lado. – Tailmon sussurrou._

_Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado. – retrucou Patamon. _

E ela sabia que ele sempre estaria, por que eles se completavam, eles se entendiam, se respeitavam e tinham confiança um no outro. Eles estavam juntos desde o dia que se conheceram e continuariam juntos... Sempre. Ele afastava as trevas que a rodeava, assim como ela era sua fonte de esperança.

Por que eles sabiam que quando tudo chegasse ao fim... Eles ainda teriam um ao outro e isso trazia esperança para que a luz continuasse brilhando.

**Love Anime Love : Obrigada :)  
caso você leia essa nova historia espero que goste ^^  
**

**...**

**Desde que assisti ao episódio 8 de digimon 2 eu me pergunto oq Tailmon e Patamon estavam fazendo e o pq de nao estarem com os outros assistindo o jogo de Daisuke.. então aqui esta a minha versão, ou oq eu consigo chegar mais perto, do que aconteceu nesse dia ^^.  
A historia saiu um tanto quanto triste... de certo modo :x  
E reflete um pouco do sentimento que eu tive e tenho ainda hj com relaçao a digimon 02, eu pessoalmente me senti traida pelo que fizeram com a primeira geraçao :x nao gosto de nenhum dos novos personagens, pelo menos se for comparar com os velhos, e fiquei revoltada com a substituiçao u,u''.  
bem é isso :X bjs **


	3. Chapter 3

**Patamon & Tailmon**

**Tempo: Digimon 2, ep 13**

**Casais: Patamon & Angewomon (ou Patagato), Takeru & Hikari**

* * *

_"Quero ir para casa."_

_"É por isso que estamos aqui"_

"Você tá bem?"

"Humhum"

Angewomon observava com um sorriso calmo e terno nos lábios os portadores da luz e da esperança. Hoje tinha sido um dia cheio de emoções para eles, para os quatro na verdade. Hikari havia sido transportada pro mundo das trevas o que por si só causou uma enorme preocupação entre os digiescolhidos. Foi graças a Takeru que eles conseguiram encontra-la. Ela não hesitou em seguir Takeru em busca de Hikari, pois sabia o quão diferente era a relação entre o portador da esperança e a sua protegida. Para ela, se alguém poderia encontrar Hikari, esse alguém era Takeru.

"Dia cheio hum?" Veio a voz infantil do digimon da esperança.

Angewomon sorriu ao ouvir a voz de seu companheiro e desviou sua mirada para ele. Patamon a encarava com um sorriso acanhado no rosto o que provocou diversão no digimon anjo.

"Humhum"

Patamon sentia-se um pouco constrangido perto de Angewomon, esta era a primeira vez em 3 anos que via Tailmon em sua forma evoluida e estar em um nivel tão inferior a ela de um certo modo estava deixando-o desconfortavel.

"Qual o problema?" A digimon anjo perguntou ao notar o crescente desconforto de Patamon.

"Nada...Fazia muito tempo que eu não te via nessa forma, só isso." Respondeu um pouco timido.

Angewomon soltou um risinho a esse comentário.

"O que? Acaso estou feia agora?" Perguntou brincando.

Patamon sentiu suas bochechas avermelhadas, mas não evitou que seu riso inocente saisse.

"Não, claro que não, você é linda em todas as suas formas." Respondeu com um sorriso sincero fazendo com que fosse a vez de Angewomon ficar constrangida.

"Eu apenas...estou me sentindo um pouco... inseguro, eu acho, com a nossa enorme diferença." Confessou com um sorriso sem graça.

Angewomon sorriu a confissão do amigo e, com suas mãos, pegou o pequeno digimon em seus braços e o trouxe até ficar cara a cara com ele. Patamon sentiu suas bochechas avermelharem-se e desviou o olhar o que provocou um sorriso divertido em Angewomon.

O digimon anjo aproximou seu rosto do de Patamon depositando-lhe um beijo carinhoso na bochecha avermelhada e depois roçando carinhosamente seu nariz em sua bochecha em um "beijo de esquimó". Patamo fechou os olhos ao sentir o carinho da amiga e deixou escapar um sorriso de contentamento o que fez com que o sorriso de Angewomon aumentasse mais ainda.

"Você fica bem fofinho quando eu te olho dessa forma." Angewomon disse rido do pequeno digimon em seus braços.

"Humf..." Patamon fez uma expressão exasperada que logo se transformou em um sorriso enquanto levava suas pequenas patas até o rosto de Angewomon.

"Eu sentia falta de te ver nessa forma."

"Eu tambem sentia falta de estar nessa forma."

"Eu queria ser Angemon agora." confessou.

Angewomon sorriu diante da confissão do pequeno digimon laranja.

"Eu tambem queria que você estivesse na forma de Angemon agora..." Confessou com um risinho travesso arrancando um riso de Patamon.

O digimon laranja passou suas pequenas patas pelos ombros de Angewomon a envolvendo em um abraço. Angewomon sorriu com a demonstração de carinho de Patamon e lhe retribuiu o abraço acariciando-lhe delicadamente as costas arrancando um suspiro de satisfação do pequeno digimon. Teriam ficado assim por mais tempo se a voz de seus protegidos não tivessem lhes despertado.

"Patamon"

"Angewomon"

"Sim?" Responderam os digimons.

"Está na hora de irmos, não queremos ficar nem mais um minuto nesse mundo." Disse o portador da esperança.

Angewomon e Patamon acenaram afirmativamente em sinal de concordância com o que o digiescolhido dissera. Angewomon libertou Patamon de seus braços que logo foi envolvido pelo brilho da armoevolução.

Hikari foi acolhida nos braços de Angewomon enquanto Takeru assumia sua posição nas costas de Pegasmon. Os dois digimons trocaram olhares e Angewomon sorriu para o digimon alado. Ambos com seus respectivos protegidos alcançaram os céus em direção ao portal que os levariam para fora desse mundo.

...

"Hikari?"

"Hum?"

"Nós estamos de volta..." Comentou sem saber ao certo o que dizer diante do olhar distante da amiga.

"Eu sei..."

Hikari deu um sorriso forçado para Takeru.

"Está tudo bem agora Hikari." Tailmon disse tentando passar segurança para sua protegida.

"É! Ta tudo bem agora." Concordou Patamon com um sorriso infantil.

Hikari deu um sorriso reconfortante para os pequenos digimons enquanto Takeru soltou um riso ao tom infantil de seu digimon.

"Me desculpem."

Takeru parou de rir e encarou sua amiga. Tailmon e Patamon também tornaram-se serios diante da fala da escolhida da luz.

"Se não fosse por..." Hikari ia continuar, mas Takeru a interrompeu.

"Não diga bobagens, somos parceiros, estamos juntos sempre. Não foi sua culpa o que aconteceu hoje."

"Mas seu eu fosse mais forte, ou mais segura..."

"Você é fraca...nesse momento você é fraca." Hikari se assustou com o tom frio de Takeru e abaixou a cabeça magoada com as palavras do amigo.

Tailmon e Patamon permaneciam em silencio e mantinham expressões sérias em seus rostos. Se fosse em outro momento, Hikari acharia graça da atitude de sua digimon já que geralmente, Tailmon não permitia que ninguem falasse de uma forma mais rispida com sua protegida. O silencio de Tailmon só servia para lhe confirmar que ela tambem concordava com o que Takeru estava falando.

"Você está se esquecendo de tudo. Você é aquilo que você quiser Hikari. Você é forte, por que tem medo e luta contra esse medo. Um lider que não tem inseguranças não é um bom lider. Você e Taichi são pessoas diferentes, possuem forças diferentes. Mas o fato de serem diferentes não te torna fraca. Você sempre soube o que fazer, mesmo que inconscientemente. Você está fazendo um bom trabalho, nós estamos fazendo um bom trabalho."

Takeru sorriu.

"E você não precisa carregar tudo sozinha, é por isso que somos um time, e se não se sentir confortável em depender dos outros...Pode depender em mim. Eu não vou te deixar sozinha." Disse com um sorriso tímido.

Hikari sorriu, dessa vez, um sorriso verdadeiro e num impulso, abraçou o portador da esperança. Takeru no começo se assustou com o abraço repentino da amiga, mas, passado o susto, passou seus braços por sua cintura a envolvendo em um abraço carinhoso e protetor. Sentia seu coração batendo de uma forma mais rapida, e podia sentir o dela tambem, era a primeira vez que os dois tinham um contato tão proximo... Hikari sentiu seus olhos enxerem-se de lagrimas e, acolhida nos braços de Takeru, chorou todo o seu desespero.

Chorava por varias coisas, pela insegurança com o novo time, pela angustia que a substitução dos antigos digiescolhidos lhe causava, pela falta que o irmão e os outros faziam a ela nessa jornada, pelo medo de falhar, pelo medo, a solidão e o desespero que sentiu no mundo das trevas...Chorou por tudo que estava carregando nos ombros e que pela primeira vez, desde que reencontraram seus digimons, compartilhava com alguém.

Tailmon e Patamon observavam quietos a interação entre seus protegidos.

"As vezes, me pergunto se... não exigimos de mais deles." Confessou Tailmon.

Patamon a encarou rapidamente e depois tornou a mirar seus amigos.

"Eles passaram por muitas coisas que...não eram para terem passado em um idade tão jovem." Tailmon contraiu suas patas tentando conter sua revolta com tudo o que eles tiveram que passar nos ultimos anos.

Patamon encarava pensativo os dois humanos a sua frente e sorriu ao concluir seu pensamento.

"Sim, eles passaram por muitas coisas, mas nossa jornada não foi marcada apenas de coisas ruins e, tenho certeza, que no final tudo valerá a pena... Na verdade, acho que já está valendo." Terminou com um sorriso.

Suas miradas se cruzaram e Tailmon sorriu para o amigo desviando sua mirada para os dois digiescolhidos a sua frente.

"Sim...já está valendo."

* * *

**Fim.**

**desculpem pelos erros de português.**

valer a pena= dar certo


End file.
